So Much For My Happy Ending
by BabiStarLite
Summary: She has been in love with him since she could remember. She knew that he could never feel the same because of the age difference. She would never go a day without thinking about him. Now that he was gone, all she could think about is what could have been


This is just a one shot story. So here it goes.

--------------------------------

Mitchie and Shane were best friends for more than 8 years. He was always there for her and vice versa. Mitchie was 16 and Shane was 19. Mitchie has been in love with Shane since she could remember. She knew that he could never feel the same because of the age difference. She would never, _never_ go a day without thinking about him.

And now that he left, all she could think about is what could have been.

--------------------------------

It was almost dark outside because of all of the rain and thunderheads. Mitchie was silently walking home by herself. Someone was walking behind her most of the time, but she never thought anything of it. That was until the person picked up speed every time she did. She started taking deep breaths thinking-hoping that it was just a coincidence. She started going faster.

So did they.

Her heart started trying to jump out of her chest. She was about to start running until she heard a 'hey!'

She turned around. She didn't recognize the person or his voice. She started thinking in her head.

Mitchie's POV

Stupid Mitchie! Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _You don't know this person! Keep walking.

Regular POV

Mitchie listened to her thoughts and continued. "Hey!" the voice said, angrier now. "I'm talking to you!" he shouted, running after her. She was just about to run when she stranger grabbed her arm roughly, causing a scream to escape her lips. She instantly quieted when she felt the cool blade of a switch blade being held against her throat. "Now you be very quiet you little bitch, or I will slit your fucking throat!" he hissed. Tears streamed down her face as he covered her mouth. She nodded. The stranger smiled to himself and started guiding Mitchie back into the alley. She started crying harder. He rolled his eyes, sick of the drama queen act and hit the side of her head with the back of the knife, causing her to slowly black out. All she could remember was seeing his dirty face ... smiling at her. And it wasn't a friendly smile.

---------------------------------

A few hours later.

Mitchie woke up, laying on the cold wet ground of the alley way. It was pitch black outside by now, no light except for the dim, fading light of a nearby post. It flickered. She squinted and looked around to see if anyone was there to help her. She slowly, placing her hands roughly on the wet puddle in the blacktop, sat up. A sudden pain erupted from in between her legs and she caved back down, holding herself tightly. She could feel warm blood trickle down from in between her legs. She let out a stifled gasp before realizing what had just happened to her. Her eyes slowly widened as she stared at the cold ground that her face now felt glued to. She only exhaled, blowing some water from the ground away from her face. She couldn't cry. She couldn't move.

---------------------------------

Three weeks later

Mitchie looked at her cell phone which read

26 Text Messages

19 missed calls

She sighed and scrolled through the names.

Shane.

Shane.

Shane.

Shane.

Shane.

She sighed and pressed send on her phone. She listened to her voicemail.

_Um, hey Mitchie. Just seeing if you got home ok. Ha. I told you I could have driven you home. I know you like walking in the rain and all but... I dunno. It seems like it is getting bad outside. Well I Guess I called you at a bad time. Well, call me when you can. Talk to you later. Bye. _

She deleted it and listened to Shane's other messages.

_Um, I guess you didn't get my last ... 6 messages. Or ... my texts. Did I do something wrong? What's wrong? Are ... are you mad at me? If so, please talk to me. Um... I'm not sure what else to say but... we ARE best friends so we can work this out. So... yeah. Please call me back. _

Deleted.

_Mitchie! You have _got_ to be kidding me! Do you seriously know how many times I have called, texted, _anything_? Where _are _you? I came by your house earlier today and no one answered. I _seriously _need to know-_

She deleted it. She heard a knock on the door. She didn't even budge. She just lifelessly dropped her phone on the ground and stared off into space. She curled up into a ball on her bed and stared out the window. She gasped and screamed when, out of no where, Shane was at her window knocking. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold back tears. She finally opened them when she heard Shane picking the lock on her window. He got it open and climbed in. "What the fuck Mitchie?" he accused. Mitchie just stared at him. "What?" she asked, not sounding like she cared. It was the first time she had talked since...

She had absolutely no emotion in her voice. Shane narrowed his eyes at her. She was pale, and ... broken.

He felt instantly scared. She looked so fragile. "Mitch?" he asked, walking up to her. She flinched back and continued to lay, curled into a ball. He instantly lifted her up by her waist and pulled her into his arms. "Let go!" she shrieked without warning. He jumped back, a little hurt. She had never rejected him before. He was so used to them being so close of best friends, that he could wrap his arms around her whenever he wanted. They would seem like a couple but they knew that they were best friends. Mitchie wished they were more.

And so did Shane. But he knew it was wrong. She was too young. And he felt that she didn't like him like that. Nope. Not in the slightest bit.

And he felt hurt that she just yelled and pushed him away like that.

Mitchie quickly composed herself and realized what she just said and did. Shane let go of her and stared at her in shock. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. They finally fell into his. And he was glaring at her. "I don't-" he struggled to find the right words. "I just don't get you! We are best friends, everything is fine one day, THREE WEEKS AGO and then RIGHT after, you ignore my phone calls, my texts, every fucking message! What the fuck is the matter with you Mitch!?" he yelled. She jumped and started shaking. All she could think in her head was "please don't hurt me." Her eyes widened at Shane's already wide eyes. She had just said that out loud. "What?" he whispered. "HURT you? What the fuck do you think I am?" he asked standing up. "Dammit Mitchie! It's like I don't even know you anymore! And you _obviously_ don't know _me_!"

She looked down. He was more wrong than he knew. He just shook his head at her. "You know what then Mitchie?" he offered. She looked up at him through her bangs. "Then I'm gone. You got your wish. I won't 'hurt you' ok? I''ll leave. I am so out of here. Maybe," he stuttered out of anger, "maybe I'll go out of state, who knows. Have a nice life." and with that, he walked out of her room, into the living room and out the door. Mitchie. without thinking, chased after him. "Where are you going?" she asked softly. He just shrugged. "You don't care."

"I DO! I-"

"NO!" He exploded. "You don't! If you DID, you would have answered your fucking phone! Dammit Mitchie! We were best friends! And to think I loved you!" he screamed, all of the color leaving his face.

Mitchie broke. He loved her. She stared at him empty. 'I love you.' she mouthed. She wasn't sure if he saw or not. He opened his car door and before getting in, he turned to her. "No. You don't. God." he took a deep breath. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and with that, he was in his car, and driving out of her life.

She felt her knees buckle and she was on the ground, knees one with the rain.

"I was raped." she whispered brokenly to herself.

--------------------------------------------

**Hey. I never said it would have a happy ending. Yes. It is over now. This was just a one shot like I said before. I wanted to test my writing skills with a sad story so here is this one lol Hope you liked it. Please review and check out my story "Murmur of a Hearbeat" if you havent already. **


End file.
